Coalpaw's journey
by SMARTGUY1012
Summary: Coalpaw an aspiring ShadeClan apprentice is the prophecised ShadeClan savior. But he doesn't know that. He realizes that everyone treats him differently, he doesn't know why but he's going to find out. please read you won't regret it


Alliances

ShadeClan

Leader: Sandstar pale orange she-cat with faint darker stripes

Deputy: Spiderleg- Black tom with red legs

Medicine cat: Spottedice white she-cat with small orange spots

Warriors:

Grayleaf young gray tom

Ashtail white tom with brown tail

Fernbush a young, beautiful red mackerel she-cat

Crowtalon Black tom with white under his chin. Apprentice Volepaw

Mousetooth Brown tom with cracked teeth apprentice Badgerpaw

Bluemoon Blue gray she-cat

Venomfang a senior tabby tom with green colored teeth

Whitestorm pure white tom with blue eyes not deaf

Queens, she-cats near kitting or nursing young

Honeyflower beautiful dark ginger she cat with even darker splotches.

Kits: Sorrelkit, Skykit

Both she cats Father: Whitestorm

Apprentices, more than 6 moons old training to become a warrior

Badgerpaw: Pure white cat with odd eyes

Coalpaw- A handsome blue tom with white paws and chest fur.

Elders:

Yellowtooth, black she cat with yellow teeth

Nightstorm, Black tom with white around muzzle.

Ratfang, Brown tabby tom with unusually long teeth

Sweetheart, once beautiful former queen, oldest in ShadeClan

WAveClan

Leader: Aquastar a beautiful pale blue almost gray she-cat

Deputy: Eeltounge massive white tom with black splotches on his shoulders

Medicine cat: Brightwing beautiful golden brown she-cat apprentice Mothheart

Warriors:

Heartface, a small sleek orange she-cat with a distinctive white face

Clawtalon, a huge sleek white tom with very long sharp claws

Starflame, a handsome fire red tom

Crowheart, a small black tom with white around his muzzle

Whiterose, a white she cat with green eyes

Willowheart, a beautiful dark tortoiseshell with lighter patches

Queens she cat's near kitting or nursing young

Birchheart, an albino she-cat

Kit's: Specklekit, Blackkit, Adderkit, Mousekit Father of both Crowheart

Elders

Screechheart, oldest she-cat in WaveClan, red mackerel with a white-dappled tail and white muzzle

Lichenfur, a black tom with blue eyes

Flameclan

Leader: Flamestar, a handsome flame colored tom

Deputy: Wildfire, a white tom with orange splotches

Medicine cat: Cloudheart: a small gray tom

Warriors:

Clawface, a huge brown tabby tom with many scars around his muzzle

Ashface, a white she cat with a brown face.

Blueheart, a blue she cat

Toothclaw, a sleek black tom with an orange tail

Hawkfeather, a grey tom with white paws and tail

Talonwhisker, a brown tabby tom with unusually large paws and claws, and very long whiskers

Eelface, white tom with brown face

Elder's none

Lightning Clan

Leader-Clawstar- a scarred gray tom

Deputy-Dogface- a white tom with brown face

Warrior's

Whitewillow- a young beautiful stiped red she-cat

Heartclaw- brown tom

Whistletoe- a long furred tom wiht white fur

Pinefur- a brown/white splotched tom

Swiftdiamond- a white she-cat with sparklinng blue eyes

Lightningclaw, a lightning fast red tom

Queens

Mistyeyes- a gray she cat

Starface- a fiery red she cat

Rubyheart- a light brown she cat

Dawnfeather- a blue-gray long furred she cat

Elder's

Clawface- a smart black tom

Cloudfur- a white tom

Prolouge

Ten cat's sat in a circle. They were surrounded by tall pine trees. Wind buffeted the cat's fur. And suddenly out of the ground shot sparkling stars. And as they landed they turned into a cat, with stars glittering in their pelts. They had come, for a reason. They spoke, with all of their voices blended into a unnatural mew, "_IN leafbare, a kit will be born. A kit that will become a ShadeClan warrior. he will be ShadeClan's savior. As leaves are shaken from their trees. As huge animals paws trample the ground. And as the ground itself is flooded by blood. This kit will stand. His brother will be blind, and his mother will die while kitting. And noone will know who is father is. Here is your savior..." _

And out of the ground in the middle of the circle erupted a small kit, surrounded by fire. He was a blue tom with white chest fur and white paws. And then the starry cats disappeared. And the cats in a circle gasped in shock. They were to be saved by a cat not even born.

Thanks for reading, please will review. Subscribe to easily read the next chapters


End file.
